Trip the light fantastic
by BrokenSnow.X
Summary: The trio's era, seventh year. Hermione's head girl and is not impressed with the head boy. Will friendship blossom between the enemies or will an old flame ruin everything? Rated T for language and themes. HBP compatible except for Draco and Snape thing.
1. Chapter One

Trip the light fantastic

**Disclaimer: J K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me.**

_Thank you to Deathlyphoenix for being the first official reader!_

Chapter One!

"See you tomorrow, Hermione!" Ron, Harry and Ginny call. I wave back sighing. All day I have been so worried, and all about who the head boy is. I don't know why it's even bothering me, it'll probably be some annoying swot who thinks he's so much better than everyone else. Hmmph, that narrows it down a bit. When I got my usual school letter this summer, I was surprised to see the head girl badge. I guess I honestly did not see it coming. I've messed up lots of times with Harry and Ron, lost countless house points and been in detention several times as well. I was sure I wouldn't get it, but McGonagall proved me wrong. Something that doesn't happen a lot, I can assure you. I reach where the head's common room is and look at the portrait. Smiling down at me, is a picture of a young couple. The girl has long, flowing brown hair and the boy has tousled blond hair. I shrug off the strange coincidence and smile back.

"Ah, the new head girl. Password?" The girl asks politely.

"Romeo and Juliet," I say confidently. I can't wait to see the common room! I wonder what it'll be like? The portrait door swings open and I bounce into the living area. The room has been decorated a chocolate brown colour and a crackling fire is going. The heat hits and warms me instantly, flooding me with happiness. Cosy is the word that best describes this room. I grin, and turn to flop down on the squashy cream sofa but someone is already there, and in an extremely compromising position.

"Arrgghh, Malfoy!" I scream and jump back. Malfoy and his, erm, partner make no attempt to stop.

"For god's sake, quit it!" I feel myself start to shake all over. I can definitely see why Malfoy thinks this room is cosy. He sighs deeply, and pushes the girl away. "Lavender? What the hell?" I gasp, but she just lowers her gaze and walks past me.

"Granger, do you mind? I was in the middle of something there," Malfoy scowls, pulling up his trousers. I shudder, then retort back.

"Yes, I could see you were in the middle of something. We've been back at Hogwarts what, a few hours and already you're in another girl's knickers!" I yell.

"You're just jealous of Lavender, and you know it," He snaps at me.

"Just leave me alone, you stuck up prick!" I shout back.

"I didn't know we had resorted to name calling. I think you should go to your room now," Malfoy sneers.

"Don't worry, I'm already going!" I stomp off and fling the door to my room open.

"What a fun year this will be, huh?" I snap sarcastically. Malfoy rolls his eyes and I slam the door shut. Draco Malfoy, the world's worst head boy.

--

Later on, when I'm towel drying my hair whilst in my pyjamas, there's a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I call. Who could possibly want to talk to me at this time of night? The door opens a crack.

"Um, Granger?" A voice says quietly.

"Malfoy?" I look up straight into his grey eyes.

"About earlier, I should have been in private with, um, whoever it was," Malfoy says, his facing staying blank. I frown and stare at him.

"Are you apologising to me? Really?" I'm literally in shock. My mouth is hanging open and I'm staring really unattractively at Malfoy.

"No. And close your mouth, Mudbl- Granger," He falters. He looks a bit shifty actually. Not a look Malfoy would normally portray.

"What's the matter?" I close my mouth and look puzzled at his face.

"Nothing. So, see you in the morning?" Malfoy answers back, looking away from my eyes.

"Um, yeah sure. Goodnight," I give him a small smile. I think I see a tiny flicker of a smile on Malfoy's face, which is very weird, and then he closes the door. Hmm, Malfoy acting strange, avoiding questions and even smiling at me. What is up with that boy?

I hear a faint click which tells me Malfoy's light is now off. I sigh, fold my towel up in my bathroom and then collapse onto my bed. I can't be bothered to analyse Malfoy's eccentric actions at the moment. Time for sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Trip the light fantastic Chapter Two

Author's note: Friends of D/HR are allowed into their common room, just in case you were wondering how they got in there. And the title of the story is mentioned in this chapter. Just to let you know!

School days have slipped by too quickly. It's Hallowe'en now, and the Great Hall has been lavishly decorated as usual with the pumpkins and bats. McGonagall has let us have a Hallowe'en Ball where we can dress up as whatever we like. Sounds like lots of fun to me and I can't wait for it to start. As heads, Malfoy and I have to be hosts. Well, just start the evening with a few words, but Malfoy will probably be off getting wasted and laid. I don't even want to think about that.

Right now, I'm flicking through my wardrobe desperately looking for something to wear. Hmm, maybe a vampire with fangs.  
Suddenly, I hear a tap on my door. I walk over and open it.

"Malfoy. Can I help you?" I'm surprised to see him, he's been avoiding me for ages now.

"Have you sorted out a costume yet? I want to check it's compatible with mine," He says walking through the doorway and over to my wardrobe. I frown, then follow him over.

"What are you doing Malfoy?" He's throwing items of clothing over his head and obviously can't find what he's looking for.

"Don't you have anyhting, slutty?" Malfoy looks up at me. I scowl heavily.

"I don't do 'Slutty'. Look at me, do I look like a slut?" I snap. "Just asking. How about-" Malfoy starts rummaging again. I wiat five minutes before he emerges with an outfit I think he wants me to wear.

"This!" He syas with a flourish, holding up clothes I didn't realise I had. A pair of green footless tights, a black mini skirt, a long green top patterned with skulls and lime green wedge heels.

"Wow, that's great Malfoy, but there's one problem," I say.

"It's not really fancy dress? Don't worry, I've got that under control," He smiles.

"Okay then. Thanks by the way. Amazing how you did that," I smile back. Malfoy's beam widens. Oops, have I inflated his head a bit too much? I smirk and pull a sock off his head.

"How did that get there?" He looks surprised. He takes the sock out of my hand and puts it on my bed. My heart is in my mouth; he's way too close for comfort. Malfoy draws closer and closer then suddenly, the door bangs open.

"Hey Hermione, just cmae to- oh, am I interrupting?" Ginny asks breezily.

"No, just leaving. I'll give you the final touches later," Malfoy says to me.

"Okay," I reply. After he leaves the room, Ginny shuts the door.

"Final toughes?" She asks.

"To my ball outfit, look. He found all this for me," I say.

"Wow, cool shoes!" Ginny exclaims.

"Keep off, they're mine," I grin. Ginny grins back.

"So, any idea who Harry's going to the Hallowe'en Ball with?" She asks, trying to sound offhand.

"For god's sake, just ask him. What's the worst that could happen?" I sigh. Ginny has been obsessed with Harry for, well forever! I bet she has fantasies about getting married to him one day.

I let Ginny twitter on about her 'Harry troubles' and lose myself in my mind. Thankfully, there's another knock at the door. I Walk over and open it.

"Here are the final touches and here is Pothead. Just can't keep away can you?" Malfoy sneers.

"Thank you, but there's no need for a sarcastic remark," I say pointedly, taking the bag Malfoy gives me. Harry scowls and goes over to Ginny. I look at Malfoy.

"Can I-?" I trail off.

"Sure he replies. I reach into the bag and pull out a sparkly green horned headband and a devil's tail.

"Wow, thank you!" I beam. They are amazing, and I know they'll make my costume look fab.

"S'okay," Malfoy smiles shyly.

"Well, well, looks like the snake has fallen for the lioness," Harry remarks drily.

"Harry," I glare at him. "I'm not a lioness."

"Please, Hermione, you positivley scream authority," He replies, as if stating the obvious. Ginny laughs. I grin and roll my eyes. But when I turn back to Malfoy, he's gone. I sigh. Someone always has to ruin it.

It's Ball Time! I'm dressed up in my green devil outfit and have done my hair and makeup to perfection. I walk out of my room and kncok on Malfoy's door.  
There's no answer.

"Malfoy?" I knock again. The door is flung open.

"What? What is it?" He snaps.

"Um, I wondered if you were ready and wanted to come down with me," I ask quietly. I feel really hurt now.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I'll come with you," Malfoy replies. He closes the door and walks out the portrait with me.

"Why do you hang out with those losers?" Malfoy asks suddenly.

"They are my friends," I say stoutly. Why is he asking this?  
He sighs, then walks on ahead of me, black cape billowing. Malfoy came as a vampire, complete with fangs and fake blood. He works the look better than I ever could.

When everyone is gathered in the Great Hall, Malfoy and I get up onto the mini platform which has been put up.

"Hi everyone!" I say, talking with my wand to my mouth after performing the Sonorus charm. "Welcome to the Hallowe'en Ball and I have to say, all your costumes look amazing!" I continue, grinning.

Malfoy pulls the wand away from me and talks too.

"We hope you enjoy the evening and just have a blast," He says.

"Yeah, trip the light fantastic!" I add.

"Trip the light fantastic?" Malfoy looks at me.

"It's a muggle saying, it means have a good time," I explain quickly. Malfoy snorts, then turns around.

"Hit it Blaise!" He shouts. Blaise is doing the music tonight. He slides a magic record into place and music thumps out. Oh great. Expect nothing but erotic dance tracks all night then.

After hours of heavy dancing, the hall seems to have emptied a bit. The music stops palying and the last few people filter out.  
I'm so glad I don't have to do night duties, for one thing, they're boring and another, there will probably be hordes of drunk or making out students everywhere.  
Yuck!

As I'm making my way back to the common room, someone taps me on my shoulder. I spin around and see Blaise, practically falling he's so wasted.

"Draco... fan... fancies you," He splutters, then drifts away singing faintly.

Right. Wonder where he got that from?

Author's note: I'm not going to update for a few weeks now. Don't forget to review!! 


	3. Chapter Three

**Trip the light fantastic**

**_Chapter Three_**

**Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews! And sorry this has taken so long to update, but I've been busy with school stuff.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish it could, Harry Potter does not belong to me. If it did, I would so marry Draco!**

After the weekend, everyone has sobered up a bit. In the night, Malfoy kept moaning. I assumed it was a nightmare, but I was worrying like crazy. I don't know why, Malfoy doesn't matter to me.  
But what Blaise said got me; even though he was steaming drunk at the time.

_"Draco... fan... fancies you."_

Yeah right. There's no way he would even think about me, I'm just a mudblood to him. He has hundreds of sluts and whores at his command. Why pick me?  
I give up contemplating this over and dig out some Transfiguration homework. I drag it into the living area it out all over the table. Professor McGonagall may be head mistress but she still finds the time to set countless essays for us.

As I'm working away, I feel the presence of someone else in the room. That someone sits down beside me.

"What are you do- do- doing?" A sleepy voice yawns.

"Tired? Go back to bed Malfoy," I say, looking at his pale face and sleep tousled hair.

"I can't sleep. I've been having nightmares," He says quietly.

"What about?" I ask, putting down my quill.

"People shouting and screaming. I'm always in a big, crowded room and there's lots of people surrounding where I'm standing. Lot's of crashing and banging too," Malfoy whispers hoarsely, rubbing his eyes. "The worst part of it is that I'm not actually getting to sleep til about half past one or two o'clock in the morning."

"Maybe you suffer from Insomnia," I wonder out loud. "Although, I'm sure you don't take drugs, so it can't be because of that."

"But Her... Her... Hermione, you don't think these dreams mean something do you?" Malfoy stutters. My mouth falls open.

"What did you just call me?" I gasp. Malfoy frowns.

"Uh, your name," He says.

"But... you never call me Hermione," I whisper.

"Well, it's silly to call each other by our last names. Besides, Hermione is a nice name," Malfoy says, a smile creeping onto his face.

"You're sleep deprived. Come on, I'll take you back to bed," I say briskly, standing up and trying to surpress a smile.

"Ooh, what are we going to do there?" He mocks, giggling.

"You know what these dreams mean? That you're an idiot. Get up," I snap, pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Malfoy mumbles.

"To the hospital wing," I explain, dragging him out of the portrait. Malfoy barely has time to think before we've made it there.

* * *

"Thanks, Granger. You saved me," Malfoy grins later on that day.

"It's okay," I say, shifting in my seat. Malfoy had to take a potion to get rid of all the alcohol and drugs from his system. It wasn't a pretty site, trust me.

"So, does this mean we're friends?" Malfoy asks hopefully.

"Maybe aquaintances," I laugh. I look at him and realise he was being serious. "Sorry, we can be friends. By the way, don't you think it's silly to call each other by our last names? Draco really is a nice name," I grin.

"I agree, friend," Malfoy grins back. I high five him and he holds onto my hand. It's funny, how I found myself here in the hospital wing, holding hands with my once enemy.

Later on, I'm sitting in my common room reading a book. It's not as if I wouldn't do this normally, but this particular book I'm really not enjoying. It's entitled: The deep wonders of dream world and how to pursue the answers. Funnily enough, it's written by Cassandra Trelawney. After Malfoy ahd the potion this morning, I went to get a book to help him understand his dream. So far, I've found nothing. Not to be offensive or anything, but this book is a load of trash. Seers: is it just make believe? Although, when Harry explained the prophecy to me, I did start to believe in it. Not completely though.

I flip to the glossary at the back of the extremely heavy book. Trust me, lugging that book all the way from the library to here was no picnic. I never want to see this lump of paper again. I run my finger down the page as I search.

"Rainbows, roads.. rooms. Empty rooms, no... ah, crowded rooms!" I smile. Flicking to page 502, I read what it says.

"Hmm, you are clearly in deep regret about something. Why is he in regret?"

"Whose in regret?" A familiar voice asks.

"Malfoy! How are you feeling?" I say, beckoning him over.

"Last names again?" He sighs, scratching his head.

"Sorry, Draco. So, how are you then?" I apologise.

"I'll live, thanks to you and the potion. I guess Potions lessons really do have a use. I just thought Snape was torturing us for an hour and a half," Malfoy smiles. I laugh.

"What have you got there" He asks, peering at the book. "Light reading?"

"No way, would I ever read this?" I grin, holding it up.

"Oh, a dream interpretation book," He replies.

"Yep, and look," I say, pointing towards the explanation.

"A deep regret," Malfoy ponders. Then his face falls. "Oh, right. Anything else?" I look at him questioningly. He shakes his head.  
I sigh, going back to the glossary. I find shouting and read it out.

"A new romance on the horizon for you, but beware of other's feelings," I read. It's starting to sound like a horoscope. Malfoy frowns.

"So-"

"If a crowded room and shouting mean a deep regret and a new romance then I'm a pink poodle," I say scathingly.

"No, that seems to make sense, Thanks for doing that Her.. Hermione. It's been a real help," Malfoy smiles at me from behind his blond hair.

"No problem Mal- Draco. What are friends for? I smile back.

"Exactly. Want to go and get some dinner?" Draco asks.

"Sure!" I say. All that reading made me lose track of time.

Draco follows me across the room and out of the portrait. As we walk out, we both grin at the couple in the frame. They smile back , then look at each other knowingly. Draco and I walk into the Great Hall and I turn to him.

"No more alcohol and drugs?"

"And that's a promise my dear," Draco replies, waving as he walks over to his table. I think Draco's gone a bit delirious from that potion. He better have learnt a lesson from all this.

* * *

**Please review!! X **


	4. Chapter Four

**Trip the light fantastic - Chapter 4**

**Author's Note: Hiya! Sorry I'm only just updating now, I'm been so busy! Hope you all had a good Christmas, and that you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I am not JKR. So annoying...**

* * *

It's now well into November. The alcohol incident with Draco is over; he hasn't looked back since. Thank god he was alright. For Draco, he was given a second chance, to clear things up.  
When he closed a door, somewhere a window opend up and he climbed through it. The way I look at it, you should take any good choices or options that come your way because one day, you won't have a life line. It will have been worn away by making stupid decisions. I hope Draco realises that now.

I'm thinking all this while eating a cooked breakfast. I squirt ketchup all over my sausages, bacon and fried tomato. Pure bliss. While I'm stuffing my face with food, I don't notice someone sit down opposite me. I'm about to put a mouthful of bacon in my mouth, when the someone speaks.

"I thought eating that was bad for you." I jump and my knife and fork clatter down onto the table.

"Don't do that-Oh, Draco. Why are you sitting at-"

"The Gryffindor table? I came to talk to you," Draco smiles.

"But people might-"

"Who cares? Let them think what they want. I'm just being me, and I want to talk to you," Draco interrupts.

"What about?" I ask, picking up my cutlery and eating the bacon. Draco's calm face slides away. "Um... uh... do we have Potions next?" Draco stammers.

"Yeah. Didn't you check your timetable?" I say, smiling at how red his face has become.

"Right, okay. Thanks," He mutters.

"Lost for words?" I grin.

"My words go haywire whenever I look into-"

"Hi Hermi-" Harry pauses. "Why are you there? Have you lost your table?"

"Oh dear, you've lost your words and your table, Draco. What's happened?" I laugh, pushing my plate away from me.

"Draco??" Harry splutters, sitting down next to me. Draco pulls a face, then walks away. I stare at Harry.

"You could have been nice," I sigh.

"Why should I?" Harry says, piling tomatos onto a plate. "Name one nice thing he's ever done for any of us."

"Well, nothing, but-"

"Exactly Hermione. And when did he become Draco?"

"We, uh, called a truce. We're both heads and we can't keep fighting," I reply, looking shifty. "No Ron or Ginny yet?"

"They're just arriving now," Harry says, pouring himself himself some pumpkin juice.

"Good, they can keep you company," I say, getting up and walking around the table. Harry calls to me, but I ignore him. I get to the Slytherin table and sit opposite the head boy.

"Super spy, huh? Everyone saw you coming," He remarks drily.

"Shut up, Draco," I snap.

"Touchy," Draco raises his eyebrows. "So anyway, why are you over here? I'm guessing you didn't come to flirt with me."

"No, that's exactly why I'm here," I grin, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Draco rolls his eyes, but I notice he's gone slightly pink. Suddenly, I realise we're both staring into each other's eyes. It's like there's no one else in the room. Is there a light at the end of the tunnel? It's getting brighter.

"Oi, we got Potions," Blaise yells at Draco, who jerks his head away. Blaise looks over at me. I avoid his eyes and get up. As I follow the two Slytherin boys down to the dungeons, I realise the light has gone out. I'm stuck in darkness, with no way out of the tunnel.

* * *

"Right everyone, today we're making an age replenishing potion; a particular potion to bring back some years of your life," Professor Slughorn explains. "The instructions are on the board, the ingredients are in the cupboard and now, you can get started! With a wave of his wand, chalk magically started to write on the blackboard and the cupboard door flew open. Everyone made to get up out of their seats but Professor Slughorn cleared his throat.

"Oops, I forgot, I'm going to put you in pairs as this potion is particularly tricky." The class groaned.

"Right, let's see, Miss Granger with-" Ron and Harry sat up straight. They both knew that if they were Hermione's partner, the potion would be a doddle.

"Mister Malfoy," Slughorn says. Draco smiles at me, and I wave him over.

"Mister Weasley with Harry, if you don't mind," Slughorn says, then moves over to the next table. As Ron and Harry walk past where Draco has joined me at my table, Ron hisses: "You just keep away from her, Malfoy!" Harry just smirks and raises his eyebrows. I stick out my tongue at him.

"So, Hermione, want to get started?" Draco asks, beaming.

"Okay, you get ingredients and I'll set up the cauldron," I say, getting up. Draco goes over to the cupboard while I lift a cauldron onto the table and light it with my wand.

Twenty minutes later, Draco and I have a potion which is a shimmering gold colour.

"Excellent work! Leave it to simmer for five minutes, then add the final ingredient, the four leaf clover," Slughorn sasy, coming over to us.

"But aren't four leaf clovers really rare?" Draco asks, looking up from our potion.

"Yes, you are right my dear boy, but they are a vital part of this potion, so take care," Slughorn replies and then walks away.

"So Hermione, you fancy Blaise yeah?" Draco smirks.

"No! You know I don't," I snap.

"Only joking, lighten up a bit. I didn't mean to upset you, Hermione my darling," Draco says, smiling to himself.

"It's weird when you call me that-"

"Hermione!" Ron snaps, making me jump. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," I answer.

"When did you start to call her Hermione?" Ron directs at Draco.

"Awhile ago, not that it's any of _your_ business, Weasel," Draco frowns at Ron. Ron makes a furious move towards him but Harry pushes him in the direction of their table.

"Oh dear Hermione, you're rocking the boat," Harry says, shaking his head.

"Go away," I glare at him.

"Fine, fine. Be careful of the water though, Harry calls over his shoulder. I sigh deeply. Harry is so annoying sometimes.

"Rocking the boat?" Draco asks me.

"Oh, it's just a muggle saying. It means I'm testing the limit, crossing the line," I explain. Draco still looks puzzled so I go into more depth.

"I'm annoying Ron," I say simply.

"Gotcha," Draco grins. "What's with all these muggle sayings anyway?"

"They're not weird," I say.

"Whatever," Draco replies.

"It's been five minutes now," I say, picking up the clover plant.

"I'll cut it for you," He smiles, taking the knife and the plant out of my hands.

"I'm not useless, you know," I comment, looking at Draco. He turns his head, giving me full view of his silvery eyes again. They glitter as he laughs at me.

"No, you're definately not useless," Draco smiles, and I smile back. At that moment, Ron is walking up to get some scales and glares daggers at us. Harry's going to get a knife from the pot at the front of the room and makes his hand rock from side to side. I scowl, but he just smirks at me.

Draco hands me the chopped up clover, so I tip it into the cauldron. There's a fizzing noise and the potion turns green.

"Wow, it turned green! That's the last step completed," I say happily.

"All thanks to your amazing potion making skills," Draco says, puting an arm around my shoulder. I momentarily forget to breathe. Is this feeling normal?

I look up at Draco. He looks down at me and gazes into my eyes. His silvery blue orbs mesmerize me and slowly, they draw nearer. We're so close now, I can feel Draco's breath fanning out across my face.

"Oh no Hermione, the boat has hit the rapids, it's tipping over, the water's all coming in, oh and the boat's capsized," Harry says very loudly. I drag my eyes away from Draco and stifle laughter. Harry's grinning like a cheshire cat, while Ron is scowling and avoiding my eyes deliberately. I feel a ripple of guilt pass through me. I guess I owe my friends a lot but one look at Draco stops me from caring.

"You know, you really are the brightest witch in our year," He says quietly. I scoff and try to say yeah right but Draco silences me with a penentrating gaze. As he draws nearer to me again, my breathing quickens. It's amazig what someone can do to you with just one look. Our lips are almost touching; I can just about taste the minty freshness of Draco when a voice interrupts.

"How are you getting on?" Slughorn asks, peering into our cauldron.

"Oh, we've finished," I say, fixing my face with the teacher-pleaser smile.

"Excellent! Pour it into this container, then bring it to me," Slughorn replies. "You know," He says leaning in close. "I was taking a chance on you two working together, but you proved my doubts to be false. Good work."

Draco and I both smile and Slughorn walks away over to Harry and Ron. Draco raises his eyebrows and does the thumbs up sign. I return the gesture and start pouring the potion out of the cauldron.

As I walk out of class afterwards with Draco, a lot of people glare at me, Ron included. I surprise myself by not caring at all. While we walk up the stairs and across the threshold of the Entrance Hall, a strange thought crosses my mind. Have I fallen for Draco Malfoy?

* * *

XX


	5. Chapter Five

**Trip the light fantstic - Chapter Five**

**Author's Note: Hey again! I thought I'd update again, just because I felt like it!**

* * *

It's the twenty-fourth of December. I've been spending more and more time with Draco. I never really realised we had so much in common; we've actually become good friends. He's not like Harry or Ron, but Draco can be suprisingly sweet sometimes. Right now, we're sitting at out table in the head's common room, struggling with a Charms essay. I wish homework was banned, and I mean that. I find homework easy most of the time, but we always seem to have loads of it. I sigh deeply. Draco looks up.

"Okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply. He smiles at me from under his long fringe.

"What are you doing later?" Draco says.

"I was going to go and see Ron and Harry in the Gryffindor Tower," I answer, putting down my quill. "Why?"

"Would you like to come with me to a-"

"Facinating as your social lives are, I have come to make something incredibly clear to you," a sneering voice interrupts from the portrait. Draco and I both jump. We turn around to see who had spoken and end up looking at Snape. I wish he would just leave Hogwarts and go somewhere far away so we don't have to look at him every day. And I wish he'd wash his hair-

"It may interest you to know Miss Granger, that I am a highly skilled Occlumens and Legilimens so I am able to read minds," Snape glared at me, and I felt my face grow hot. Of course, I already knew he could do Occlumency from when he was giving Harry lessons a few years back but he wasn't to know that I knew.

"So," Draco clears his throat. "What did you come to make clear with us?"

"I have caught wind-" Draco starts to snigger. I glare at him and he stops.

"That certain students are holding a party in the Room of Requirement. If this proceeds, you will both have detention. Got it?" Snape snaps at us.

"Yes, sir," I say.

"Yeah, okay," Draco waves his hand. Snape fixes up with another glare, then sweeps out the portrait door.

"I didn't know there was a party," I say, turning to Draco. He grins at me.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go with me," He says.

"I'd love to, but what if we get caught?" I frown.

"We won't, trust me," Draco takes my hand. I can't help smiling then. Is trusting Draco so wrong?

I go up to my room in search of a party outfit. I can hear Draco's footsteps following me up.

"So, any ideas on what to wear, Mr. Style Guru?" I smile at Draco. Draco leans into the wardrobe and pulls a long black dress out of it.

"This?" He smiles back, waving it around. It's a really floaty dress which sparkles in the light.

"Where do you find all these amazing clothes?" I ask, gazing in wonder at the dress.

"You just have to open your eyes," Draco says quietly. I beam at him and Draco dazzles me with his own.

After Draco leaves to go to his own room, I sort out the rest of my outfit. I'm just trying it on to make sure it looks okay when there is another knock on the door. I wander over in my floaty black dress and open the door.

"Hi Hermione!" Ginny is jumping around like a rabbit.

"Come on in," I say, holding the door open.

"So, I was wondering, you know there's a party in the room of requirement tonight? Well I'm going with Harry and I thought you could go with Ron. Nice dress by the way," She replies.

"Um, I was going to go with Draco. Yeah, I'm wearing it for the party," I say to her. Oh no, I didn't think Ron would see me in that way. What am I going to say to him? As if Ginny could read my mind, she said:

"Oh, okay. I'm sure Ron will be alright with that."

"Not if he finds out who I'm going with," I retort.

"Malfoy? That could be a problem," Ginny says, looking nervous.

"So... did you ask Harry?" I say, quickly changing the subject.

"No, he asked me!" Ginny beams. "I'll tell you about it in a minute, I'm just going to get my stuff. We can get ready together!"

"Okay," I smile. Ginny waltzes out the room. I can sense a strange feeling in my stomach. How will Ron take it?

* * *

Soon, Ginny and I are ready. My door opens and a familiar blond person walks in.

"Okay?" Draco asks, smiling down at me. His hair falls into his eyes and my heart soars.

"Yep. Let's go!" Ginny bounces out the room. We all walk to the Room of Requirement. A huge trail of people are filing in, so we join at the end.

"Hey guys!" Harry says as we walk past him and into the party.

"Hi!" Ginny squeals nd flings herself at Harry, who laughs.

"Want to dance, Gin?" He asks. Ginny nods and drags him away.

"Do you want to dance, Hermione?" Draco asks shyly.

"Sure," I reply and let him lead me onto the dancefloor. We dance for ages, just holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. I can't believe how good this feeling is. I think I've fallen for my once enemy.

"Hey, you know love is easily mistaken for loathing," Draco says loudly over the music. I smile, and feel Draco pull me closer to him. He leans down and kisses me. It's the best thing ever, fireworks could be going off next to us and I wouldn't notice. I drink in his kiss and completely lose myself.

"**DRACO MALFOY!!**" A shrill voice souts. The music has stopped and we break apart. Lavender is standing metres away from us, her voice projected.

"Do you know something? The other week, I felt really sick. I drank a pregnancy potion and guess what? You got me pregnant. It's all _your_ fault!" Lavender breaks down crying. I turn numbly to Draco.

"Listen-"

"I don't want to know," I whisper.

"It was an accident-"

"I said I don't care, you bastard!" I yell. Harry and Ginny dash up to us.

"Good job Ron wasn't here," Harry hisses to Ginny.

"Hermione, please! I don't love her-" Draco gasps as Lavender tips a bottle of firewhiskey over his head.

"Keep away from me! You know, I thought you had changed, you were so much nicer than before. I even started to fall for you, but look where that got me," I snarl. Draco's face drops.

"You're the last person I ever want to be with," I whisper. I can feel the tears pouring down my face. How could he do this? I storm out of the room and run straight into Snape. "Detention Granger and Malfoy!" He yells. Draco has followed me out of the room and he splutters. "I told you, no parties!" Snape spits.

"Oh, who cares? Go and wash your bloody hair, you slimeball!" I scream and run off. Tears are tumbling down my face and my hair is flying everywhere. I never realised heartbreak could ever hurt this much.

* * *

XX


	6. Chapter Six

**Trip the light fantastic - Chapter Six**

**Author's Note: Hiya! Thanks for the reviews people, it was really nice to read them and they made me smile! Hope you like this chapter, the detention with Snape is in it and I know Morphox wanted to read that! Oh yeah, thank you to my friend Jess for her help with this!!**

* * *

I spent Christmas with Ginny, the only person I could face. I just kept seeing Draco's face staring at me; his shiny silver eyes looking right into my soul. The whole party incident got round the whole school and now everyone knows about Lavender. She apparently, is eloping with Draco. Not one of the best rumours I heard.

"Hermione, are you okay to see Harry?" Ginny asks, handing me some chocolate.

"Thanks," I croak, gesturing towards the chocolate. "Whatever."

"Harry!" Ginny calls, and he walks in the room.

"How did you get in?" I ask quietly.

"The portrait let me in, the girl said how much she admired me," Harry answers, walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"It's gonna hurt for awhile," Ginny says gently.

"I know," I mumble.

"I can't believe he did that to you though, and even started to get close to you," Harry says to me.

"When I walked in the first day back, they were... you know," I falter. I'd rather not think about that. It's hard enough as it is.

"Maybe neither of them realised that Lavender got pregnant," Ginny wonders aloud. "It was probably an accident."

"So? The point is he still did it," I retort.

"You really like him, don't you?" Harry looks thoughtful.

"I thought I did," I reply. A wave of tears surface and I begin to sob into my hands. Ginny puts an arm around me, but Harry walks to the door.

"What are you - Oh," Ginny looks awkward. Harry is scowling at someone in the doorway.

"Spying were you?" He snaps.

"I wanted to talk to Hermione," A sickly familiar voice says.

"Like she really wants to talk to you," Ginny frowns.

"I better go, Ron wants to practise Quidditch. Are you going to be alright?" Harry sighs.

"She'll be fine," Ginny reassures.

"See you both later," Harry calls. I look up straight into Draco's eyes.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"Look, I didn't mean for that to happen-"

"Did you mean for me to fall in love with you?" I cut in fiercely.

"What?" Draco gasps, his eyebrows raised so high I couldn't see them anymore.

"I hope this is hurting you as much as it is for me. Oh, I forgot, you don't have any feelings, do you?" I begin to feel more tears resurfacing.

"Just go, Malfoy," Ginny sighs, getting up and pushing him out of the room.

"But-"

"You've done enough damage," Ginny says and slams the door. I feel fat tears of shame roll down my cheeks. How can anyone do that? Ginny looks sympathetic.

"I didn't realise you had fallen in love with him," She says.

"Yeah, well, it's difficult to fall out of love with someone like Draco," I sigh.

"Maybe you should do something to get your mind off him," Ginny suggests.

"I'll go to the library," I say immediately. Books are always a source of comfort; reading about anything other than dwelling in your own misery has got to be better. Ginny and I trudge along to the library. I just sigh when we walk through the doors. Breathing in the scent of books, I zoom off in search of a runes dictionary. Ginny grins as she sees me get stuck into another book. I guess I live up to my 'bookworm' nickname after all.

After an hour of reading, I stop for awhile. I look up and see Ron staring at me.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I ask, closing the book.

"Not that long. Gin had to leave, but I said I'd stay," Ron replies, sitting back in his seat opposite me.

"Why? I didn't think you'd want to talk to me," I say sadly.

"Hermione, I don't care what happens, I always want to talk to you," Ron says, looking at me intently. "Oh yeah, Snape told me to tell you your detention with Malfoy is next Wednesday."

"Oh." That's all I can say.

"It's okay, Hermione. He's not worth it-"

"He is! Even after everything Draco's done, he's still worth all the crying and hours on end holed up in my room wishing I could live in a fairy tale," I stand up and say indignantly, surprising myself. I add quietly: "If life was a fairy tale at least it would end happily." Ron looks shocked.

"And you think a lying, cheating and really idiotic git could possibly be worth everything you said?" Ron asks, now looking dark.

"Maybe," I mutter. When Ron puts it that way, it seems-

"What's that noise?" Ron says. I shrug. Suddenly, I recognise a voice. A voice that's been giving me nightmares. I look at Ron who grabs my hand and we dash out the library.

People are crowding around the entrance hall and Ron and I have to push our way down the stairs and into the hall.

"Hermione, look!" Ron says to me. "It's Malfoy!" I look where he's pointing. Standing in the middle of the hall is Draco and Lavender, screaming at each other.

"Well tough, I'm not getting rid of it!" Lavender screeches.

"You don't have a choice, Brown!" Draco yells back. "I need to uphold my family honour!" I roll my eyes. So we're back to arrogant and obnoxious Draco. Great.

"Do you really want to waste your life like that?" Draco is shouting. Hmm. Getting better.

"I don't deserve a child now. I'm far too ignorant," He continues. A ripple of agreement passes round the crowds.

"Much better. At least he knows the truth," I comment to Ron. He grimaces in return. I remember he actually went out with Lavender last year. Yuck!

"I know you're ignorant, Draco," Lavender folds her arms.

"So you either have an abortion," Draco ignores her comment. "Or you never make anything of your life. Got it?"

"Fine. I'll have an abortion," Lavender snaps. She then stalks off.

"I hope you've all had a good look, and maybe you won't make the same mistake I did," Draco scowls. He brushes through the crowd until he gets to me. He looks at me quickly. I feel flustered and look away. Draco walks around us and up to the staircases. Everyone is miling around and talks about what just happened.

"What did he say to you as he walked away?" Ron asks, looking puzzled.

"Nothing," I reply, sighing. I barely heard him myself.

"I've got Quidditch practise again, so I'll see you-"

"Bye Ron," I cut in. I walk away, my thoughts filled with a certain Slytherin.

"I'm fighting for you." What does that mean?

* * *

Snape's detention is held in the DADA classroom. I slowly make my way into the room and sit down at the back.

"So glad you could join us, Miss Granger," Snape sneers. I scowl and glare at the floor.

"You and Mister Malfoy here," Snape gestures to Draco who is sitting at the front. "Will be sitting in silence, thinking about how you disobeyed a direct order." My idea of heaven.

"Sarcasm will only earn you more minutes of silence," Snape says, pointedly, sweeping past me and out of the door. A few moments of silence pass.

"So... Lavender had the abortion," Draco says, trying to be social and failing. I just keep my head down.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asks. "Hermione?"

I dig out a quilt from my bag and write on a spare bit of parchment.

"Leave... me... alone," Draco reads.

"What if I don't want to?" He pesters. Tough, I write.

"I can understand if you're mad at me-" Too right, I scribble.

"But it wasn't my fault-"

"Of course it was your fault!" I yell, completely losing my cool. "Everything is all your fault!"

"So now you're talking-"

"Just find someone else to screw and just bugger off, okay?" I interrupt.

"I can't Hermione. You are all I ever think about and I will be fighting for you, fighting for your trust."

"Well maybe next time you should think about how much you hurt people!" I spit.

"What is this racket?" Snape asks scowling, coming back into the room.

"I've finished my silence, sir," I reply with as much venom as I can.

"Leave then. I have no more time for you," Snape snaps. I frown deeply, then stomp out of the classroom.

* * *

XX


	7. Chapter Seven

**Trip the light fantastic - Chapter Seven**

**Author's Note: Hey again! Thanks for reviewing! Oh yeah, I was gonna say, if you haven't heard this song _'The Script - Breakeven'_ go and listen to it! Thanks again to my friend Jess for her help with this!**

* * *

I yawn and turn over in bed. My face is stuck to the pillow because I cried myself to sleep again. My mood has not improved and I can tell people don't want to talk to a miserable girl anymore. I can't help it though, I just feel so upset. I get up and rifle through my wardrobe for some clothes. It's a Saturday, the penultimate day of the year. I put on a blue jumper and a faded pair of jeans. I would attempt to put some makeup on, but it just washes off with my tears, and to be honest, I really couldn't be bothered - I didn't have any energy anymore. It all went into controlling the sadness inside me.

I accidently trip going down the stairs heading to the common room; not concentrating at all.

"Ouch," I mumble, rubbing my leg.

"Hermione?" An all too familiar voice asks gently. I freeze. Oh my god. I can't talk to him, I just can't. "Hermione?" He repeats, walking up to me sitting against the stairs. He offers me his hand.  
I can't take it.

"Please, let me help you," Draco pleads softly.

"Why would I want you to help me?" I snap, getting up myself.

"Just listen to me-"

"No! I've had enough. I'm never listening to the bullshit you come out with-"

"Just stop it! You know you're talking rubbish Hermione, you know you love me-"

"Oh, cry me a river, Malfoy," I sneer. He pauses.

"You know if I did, you'd drown in it. You, Hermipne, can't resist me-"

"That is a pathetic comeback. And you don't have the right to call me Hermione anymore," I scowl.

"Don't you remeber that time in Potions when we had such a laugh making that potion? What happened?" Draco asks.

"What do you mean, what happened? You and Lavender happened! I can't believe you had the audacity to ask that-"

"I didn't do anything, it was Lavender," Draco protests.

"It takes two to tango, in case you hadn't noticed," I glare at him. Stupid bastard.

"Yeah, but-"

"You led me on; tricked me into thinking you actually like me. Well, congratulations. It worked," I try to turn to leave.

"No, wait Hermione! I really am sorry for what happened, I didn't want anyone to know," Draco says gently.

"It's way too late to start begging for forgiveness. Just leave it," I say quietly. I turn and start to walk away.

"But.. but.. but-"

"No," I say darkly.

"I... I love-" I never hear the rest of his sentence. The portrait door slams shut behind me.

* * *

"Hermione, you can't keep beating yourself up about this," Ginny says.

"It's just that I was stupid. So stupid I didn't even realise I was being strung along," I sigh, looking at the ceiling of the Gryffindor common room.

"Well sometime, when you're in love, you are completely oblivious to everything except that person," Ginny smiles. I know she's thinking of Harry.

"I don't love him," I protest.

"Don't lie to yourself, you know you love Draco," She looks at me and I see determination in her eyes.

"Would you be so forgiving if someone did that to you?" I ask, frowning at Ginny.

"It's not really my decision to make," She replies, shifting in her seat.

"But seriously, would you?" I pester.

"I don't know, Hermione." I scowl.

"But what I do know is that you and Draco got really close before the whole Lavender thing. I've just got this feeling that you're meant to be together," Ginny says.

"I've got the same feeling as you," I mutter, hoping she won't hear.

"See? If you don't forgive him, I'll kill you," Ginny looks at me, staring me out.

"Why have you resorted to blackmail?" I roll my eyes. "And do we need to go that far?"

"Yes we do, and it's not blackmail. It's just the truth," She retorts.

"The truth hurts too much," I snap.

"You'll come around, I know you will," Ginny grins lazily.

"You're a terrible friend," I glare at her.

"Excuse me, I'm the best. I'm helping you to see what's right in front of you," Ginny argues.

"You sure about that?" I question, raising my eyebrows.

"Okay fine, don't listen to me. Just follow your heart and do what you think is best," Ginny says quietly. "That's got to be the right decision."

"I don't know. I still need to think more," I get up from the chair.

"Come on, let's get some dinner," She motions for me to go out of the room.

"Yeah," I agree, losing myself in my thoughts. I've got to sort this out, my head keeps spinning around. I turn around to see Giny, and I watch her give a thumbs up sign to a raven haired boy with shiny glasses.

"Hey, Harry-"

"No time for talk," Ginny spins around and pushes me out the door.

"But-"

"Hermione, I'm not plotting with Harry," She cuts in.

"I didn't say-"

"Food," Ginny guides me out the door. I frown. What are they up to?

* * *

XX


	8. Chapter Eight

**Trip the light fantastic - Chapter Eight**

**Author's Note: Hiya! Thanks for sticking with me all this time! This is the last chapter, hope you like it! I would say that this is mentally dedictated to someone, but that would be admitting that I actually like him. Enjoy!**

* * *

All the seventh years have been called to the hall. No one knows why, or what we're doing. I'm sitting with Ron, who's babbling on about the Chudley Cannons. I'm not even taking it in, I'm watching Ginny and Harry sitting in the corner discussing something in the corner. I know they're plotting something but I just can't think what. For once, I'm in the dark.

"Hermione, are you even listening?" Ron suddenly asks.

"Hmm, what?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"I was talking, and all you were doing was staring over at Gin and Harry," He replies.

"They're up to something, I know they are," I whisper.

"If you say so," Ron runs a hand through his hair. I look at him.

"Why did you do that?" I laugh.

"I was pretending to be Malfoy, you know, acting all stuck up and vain," Ron smirks. My grins slides off my face. I look over at Ginny and Harry and meet their eyes. Harry smiles, but Ginny taps the side of her nose. I know I won't get anything out of her.

"Everyone, stand around the platform," McGonagall walks in and magicks the tables away, leaving a platform in their place. We all mooch over.

"Right, I thought we would do some acting classes today," McGonagall studies us all.

"Why?" Someone calls, breaking the silence.

"Well, the main objective of it all is to learn how to improvise in unfamiliar situations," She replies. A lot of people groan.

"Not thinking! That's like, working too hard," Ron sighs.

"It won't kill you," I retort.

"Miss Granger, could you come up here please?" McGonagall looks at me.

"Yeah, sure," I answer, making my way over.

"Imagine this, a young lady is in love with an important sea captain. They are due to get married soon, so they are deeply in love. The young lady's name is Miss Stone and the captain's is Cpatain Schrader. Miss Granger here and the perosn I choose will have to improvise and act out a scene. Understand?" McGonagall explains. Through the crowd, I see Harry and Ginny's faces grinning. They planned this! I'm going to kill them. Oh hang on, if they planned this, then the captain will be-

"Mister Malfoy, if you please," McGonagall confirms what I was dreading.

"But-"

"It'll be fine. Just improvise," She cuts in. I cringe. Oh no.

"Um..." I turn around to see Draco's face. He looks exhausted and his messy, blond hair is tousled.

"So Captain, what business do you have here?" I take a plunge. This is going to be a disaster.

"I wouldn't call the love of my life 'business'," He replies. Already, he's got me transfixed.

"So, what would you call me?" I take a step closer.

"Sometimes, a right pain. Annoyingly brainy, witty and downright rude," Draco looks into my eyes. I almost forget to breathe. Almost.

"But, if you look past all the exterior, you get to see the sweet, gentle and pretty interior," He continues.

"I see that with you. You are quite possibly the most arrogant person in the world, yet you are still completely amazing," I find myself starting to give in to his persuasive charms.

"So, that's what you really think?" Draco smirks.

"Yeah," I say.

"Why have you been ignoring my letters then, Miss Stone?" The whole room is silent. They could tell something big was going to happen; I could feel the tension rising, just like my pulse.

"You know why," I fix Draco with an icy glare.

"You'll have to remind me," He is smirking unbearably.

"Because you had an affair with a whore!" I snap. A lot of people gasp. I roll my eyes.

"That wasn't my fault-"

"As I said before, it takes two to tango, Captain Schrader _sir_," I sneer. Draco moves closer to me and takes my hands.

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He is speaking so softly, so gently that I almost faint. He is looking so deeply into my eyes that all I can do is gaze back. I can't turn away: I can't even think.

"I... I don't know," I stutter. It's crazy to think that someone could have that effect on me. What the hell does he do to make me like him so much? Draco carries on looking at me.

"I really am sorry, Hermione." He never breaks eye contact.

"It's Miss Stone," I hiss, frowning.

"Oh, right," Draco looks upset. I know he's doing this on purpose: does he want to make me feel guilty?

"I guess-"

"What?" His head snaps up.

"Let me finish Captain. I guess I could forgive you, but we need to lay some ground rules," I struggle to keep my face blank.

"Anything for you," Draco smiles. I break into a smile too. Draco starts to move even closer to me. His face is now inches away from mine and he brings his hands up to my face, to brush the hair away from my eyes.

"I love you," He whispers.

"I do too," I whisper back. Then, he's kissing me. I feel like I'm flying; soaring right up above the earth and in the clouds. Nothing could bring me down from this high I'm on. He breaks away.

"I didn't say stop," I grin. Draco grins back, and my heart does a back flip. He pulls me into a mesmerizing kiss that leaves me breathless. I know this is all I need, just Draco Malfoy, my official amazing guy. After a brief moment, Draco gazes into my eyes again.

"So, did you trip the light fantastic?" He asks. I beam.

"You bet I did!" I reply. The whole room erupts into cheers. I forgot anyone else was even in the room. Through the crowds, I see Ginny, Harry and Ron cheering the loudest. I smile to myself. I know I'll always have Draco, right until the very end.

* * *

XX


End file.
